


Mad Badger

by RT_Pilon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Pilon/pseuds/RT_Pilon
Summary: Jack, Judy and Bogo's mission was a disaster, the aftermath became a nightmare.





	Mad Badger

They lay there in the afterglow.  
Jack's paw idly scratching the head of his partner as his mind wandered to re-living the events that led him to the here and now.  
He shivered momentarily as that memory hit him again, the hail of bullets tearing through his body, the darkness.

-

The whole mission had been a cock-up from start to finish and he didn't think that she was ready.  
They hadn't even reached their goal when the cracks in their intel had started to appear.  
A secondary security perimeter that no-one had told them about.  
The fact the guards had night vision goggles.  
A tear formed in Jack's eye as he thought of Bogo.

Jack and Bogo had met up when they were assigned to SWAT training together.  
The Cape Buffalo was initially sceptical of the small striped rabbits ability to be a useful member of a force team while the rabbit had concerns about the buffalo's ability to use complex weapons with his hooves.  
Jack wiped the tear from his eye barely remembering how Bogo had hauled both of their bodies out at the last minute while under heavy fire.  
Bogo had taken multiple hits getting them to the evac helicopter.

Jack thought of those last moments with him and Judy behind a tree each.  
Judy must have misinterpreted his hand signal as 'run' instead of 'cover' as he had intended.  
Two steps away from the tree, the single large calibre bullet had taken the whole side of her head off.  
She was dead.  
He knew it.  
But still he ran out to drag her body to cover.

-

The pain had been beyond description, so much so that he became a detached observer to the scene.  
Searing agony in his abdomen as he watched his own entrails burst forth from the rounds through his back.  
The flailing feeling as he tried to reach out and catch his fall, only to notice his arm and weapon spinning away from him, taken off at the shoulder by another of the large calibre shots.  
He thought he could hear a loud bellowing from behind as another round blew off a foot.  
Jack had fallen on Judy's body, the ground around him damp and cooling with his own blood, as darkness engulfed him.

When he came to he could see he was in a hospital room.  
His was light headed but his body was numb.  
His neck hurt like hell.  
'I should be dead!' he thought, 'was that all a dream?'  
Soon enough he would start to feel that the reality was a nightmare.

Jack hadn't been able to move his head after waking up that first time, he could only move his eyes.  
He couldn't feel his body and as he looked down he wondered why there was a pillow on his chest as the blankets seemed to sit higher than he expected.  
A face had loomed into view above him, it was Doctor Madge.  
"So, we're awake, how are we feeling?" she had said, the double-entendre completely missed on him.  
"Feel anything yet?" she'd said as Jack's eyes looked around at the maze of machines and equipment hooked up to him.

His recovery had taken months, his early visitors shying away in horror until they came to accept his new existence.  
The first time he'd seen his new body, he wanted to rip his own head off, which a few weeks earlier would have been possible.  
Clawhauser had eventually told him the whole story, like a debrief.  
Judy's almost headless body had kept twitching as the three of them were medivacced out, Bogo bleeding out in the chopper, nearly causing an electrical fault.

-

Looking at Jack Savage's ruined body, the Forward Commander had said to Doctor Madge, "We can't afford to lose him, he knows too much, keep him alive any way you can."  
So against all her ethical training, Madge took the only chance she had and began cross connecting intravenous lines between Jack and Judy's bodies, spiking a pacemaker into Judy's chest so her body would keep his head alive.  
Once back at command, the Chief had initially reeled in horror at her subsequent suggestion, but eventually relented.  
A section of the medical unit was cordoned off and Doctor Madge was given the two best interns the Chief had, threatening them with death if they talked afterwards, but their own fully set-up practices if all worked out.

The strong immuno-anti-rejection drugs worked better than expected and soon feeling started to return to the body.  
There were concerns for Jack's mental wellbeing after he first saw his new body, but all were relieved when he decided that was ready to accept his fate, saying that his old body was pretty well trashed even before he got shot.  
He was going to miss his stripes but not the scars.  
He could dye the fur to match and soon the scar around his neck would grow over.

-

Warmth filled his chest as he returned to the present, still amazed at the sensitivity of Judy's body.  
He looked down at the fox's head between his breasts and sighed as Nick quietly cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from odd directions, this was inspired by a video, talking about monkey head transplants!  
> Tidied up a little from the green submitted a few months back.  
> Discussed on Green Text Theatre;  
> https://soundcloud.com/comicanon/greentext-theater-7-26-2017  
> Starts around 15:50.


End file.
